


[十飒]animals

by Qianquanyuhuan



Category: hcy148 - Fandom, 华晨宇148
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianquanyuhuan/pseuds/Qianquanyuhuan
Summary: 黑道头头十x杀手飒，有其他cp暗示卖艺还债，欠了可久写得一点都不辣，是我的错
Relationships: 十飒 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	[十飒]animals

当华立风被他的暗杀目标抓着手腕按在床上时，HCY148的顶级杀手还是保持着表面上的冷静。作为玩过无间道、杀过杀手的杀手，他处在这种境况下仍试图找出脱身的方法。  
有关这栋房子的具体情况华立风已经了如指掌，但是他回想了一遍，却仍旧无法在记忆里找出有关这个房间的任何印象。  
最开始，他的行动是很顺利的。他借着保镖换岗的间隙溜进了目标的房间，却不想自己的一举一动早就暴露在对方的眼皮底下。无法，他只好与对方缠斗。  
身为杀手，华立风不仅精通各种兵器，而且体术也颇有研究，但是这次他却落了下风。  
一力降十惠，他的暗杀目标不仅在格斗上略胜他一筹，而且力气也大的出奇，他几乎是被对方拎着进了这间屋子。  
好，现在的情况算是一目了然了。他现在处处受制于人，身上半点武器也没有，马上就要被暗杀目标杀了。  
他正想着，只听到“啪”的一声，原本黑暗的房间突然亮起了灯光。华立风原本已经适应了周围黑暗的环境，却被这光芒刺得下意识闭着眼睛，头也偏向一边，试图将眼睛远离那刺目的白光，让黑暗重新成为自己的保护。  
当然，当鸵鸟是不可能解决问题的，当华立风能够适应光线时，他不得不开始解决这个即将失败的任务了。  
华立风恨恨地瞪着压制着他的人，十辰于。而十也没有作为暗杀目标的自觉，也只是微笑着坐在床边，打量着呼吸有些急促的华立风。  
他们两个人只是这样安静地对视着，房间里的空气渐渐停滞下来，似乎化作一道看不见摸不着却无比坚固的玻璃，将两人与外界的一切隔离开来。  
“身材不错。”率先开口的人居然是华立风，而在这种情况下，他也只是调笑似的开了口，也不管自己的手腕已经被人铐在床头动弹不得。  
华立风说的没错，十的身材确实是能让人称赞的那种。十上身穿了一件无袖的紧身衣，将他的身材淋漓尽致地展示了出来。无论是恰到好处的胸肌，还是肌肉线条流畅优美的手臂，都让人移不开眼。而下身的修身的裤子则勾勒出了完美腿型，那两条腿又长又直，明明很细，却又让人觉得充满力量。总的来说，是会让人羡慕的体型。  
而十听了这话，脸上似乎也有些得意，他的眉毛扬了扬，明明表情没什么变化，却总让人想到“眉飞色舞”这个形容：“真有闲心，不好奇我怎么抓到你的？”  
“哈，”华立风好不容易平复了心情，听了这话，又看到十悠闲的样子，那股子无名火又蹭蹭地往上窜：“好奇又怎样，反正等我出去了，我总会查个水落石出。”  
“那恐怕你是出不去也找不到了，”十似乎胜券在握，他起身给自己倒了杯水——他的喉结真是该死的性感，华立风对自己的想法唾弃不已——又散步一样走回床边，“毕竟，这个暗杀任务可是我下的。”  
“什么！卷儿不是会……”华立风就像是炸了毛的毛，连眼睛也瞪得滚圆，十敢保证他现在的感受不亚于一场地震。“难不成……。”  
“不愧是顶级杀手，这么快就想明白了。”十对他一笑，向他晃了晃杯子，“不过这个消息应该会让你安心点——我不会伤害你的。”  
华立风没有立刻回答，只是扭头看向窗外。正值深夜，除了无尽夜色，那里什么也没有。  
身处这种境地，他竟然笑了：“原来是这样。卷儿从来不做无意义的事，他和你计划这一出，估计已经在这等我很久了。”华立风嘀咕道，“不就是为了他嘛，何必闹成这样。”  
十听见了他的自言自语，也没有说什么，和聪明人交往总是不必大费口舌。十坐在他身边，目光凝结在立风光裸的脖颈上。他已经注意这个地方很久了。  
华立风很白，黑色的衣服再加上灯光的照映，白得能让人看见薄薄的皮肤下面纵横交错的血管，也让人看见那白皙中诱人的粉色。他小巧的喉结微微凸起，小幅度的上下滑动着。  
十知道立风不是故意的，但他还是感到口舌有点燥。  
真是，明明刚才就喝了水的。  
立风注意到了十的目光变化，似乎对他的反应颇有兴趣。  
立风的手没法动，但下半身却是自由的。杀手勾起一条腿，带着几分恶意磨蹭着十的下身，对他舔了舔嘴唇：“看什么呢——气氛这么好，不做点什么？”  
气氛好？十几乎笑出来，又因为立风的动作而有些眼睛发红。他凑到立风的耳边，故意咬了咬他的耳廓：“也是，不做点什么实在是对不起今晚了。”  
“诶，等……”多余的话立风已经说不出来了，他的嘴被十堵了个严实。  
十紧紧地捏着立风的下巴，在他圆润的下唇上用力地咬出了齿痕，让立风发出了吃痛的呼声。紧接着，十又撬开他的牙关长驱直入，攫取着他的呻吟和呼吸。  
十的吻技好的出奇，立风几乎被他吻得意识模糊。但十接下来的动作让他回复了几分神志——该死的，十居然这么快就扒了他的裤子。  
立风下身一凉，正下意识地想合拢双腿，奈何那家伙压在自己身上，只能被迫把腿分开。  
十好不容易放过了他的嘴，又隔着衣服去亲吻他胸前的茱萸。  
立风的嘴唇现在早就不是之前色素浅薄的样子，经过十的又亲又咬，早就变成了诱人的色泽，微微一动嘴角还有几分痛感。  
他正想开口说什么，却感觉下身的穴口处顶着一个滚烫的东西。十俯视着他，微微喘气道：“我进去了。”  
“喂，你……！”立风一惊，话还没，就感觉那东西正往里挤，奈何那个地方实在是太狭小了，穴口那圈肌肉都被撑成了薄薄的一层，也只吃下了一个头部。  
“该死，你轻点……”立风疼得气都快喘不过来了，只好努力地放松身体，好让那东西早点进去，自己也少遭点罪。  
十抹去了立风脸颊边的冷汗，双手扣着他的腰，试图让他把自己的东西吞进去。但那个地方没经过扩张，紧紧地夹着他。尽管立风放松肌肉，但他的身体仍然紧绷，让两人都动弹不得。  
十无法，只好解开了立风被拷在床头的手，让两人的位置颠倒，变成了骑乘。  
立风的腰已经开始颤抖，他吃力地撑着十，防止自己直接因为重力直接坐下去。  
但是十并不这么想，他扣住立风的腰，缓慢而坚定地让他把自己的东西一寸一寸地吃了进去，直到整根没入。  
立风又痛又胀，眼前一阵阵的发黑，腰软得几乎要用不上力。  
那个东西在他的肚子里散发着惊人的热度，还没等他气喘匀，十已经开始耸动着胯部开始上下抽插了。  
也不知道是不是故意，每当十要顶到敏感点时，又将那东西抽出，似乎就是不想让立风痛快。立风气得想开始自己律动，但十又牢牢地握着他的腰，让他只能按着自己的节奏走。  
“爽不爽？”十被立风吸得浑身舒爽，说话间也带着些微喘。  
“我、我就是找根棍子也比你强……啊！”就算立风几乎连话都说不完整，立风也要故意激十。但十的一记深顶，让他几乎整个人都要瘫在十的身上。

怎么会这样呢？立风被顶得模模糊糊。明明十才是猎物，但现在他却像猎物一样，被按着十身上操。  
十的耐力简直是惊人的好。也不知做了多久，立风求饶求了几回，才感受到一股热流射在自己的身体深处。  
十的手终于离开了立风的腰部，那里也因为长时间被人扣着留下了深红的指痕。  
立风终于失去了支柱，浑身发软地倒在十的身上。十经过激烈的情事，似乎也生出了几分缱绻，温柔地抚摸着立风汗湿的头发。  
太过分了，立风在陷入昏睡前咬牙切齿地想着，等我出去了，看我怎么收拾你们。

TBC……？


End file.
